


Earth and Heaven

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: someone call for some Kelby?





	Earth and Heaven

Kaylee usually was the first one to be done with her homework but tonight was more of a struggle than usual. She found herself pretending to be doing research while she played solitaire on her laptop instead, glancing behind the screen every once in a while to see if Shelby was still believing that she was actually doing work. This paper was due in less than twenty-four hours and Kaylee had done everything but work on it. How did she go from being valedictorian to being a C level student in less than a year and a half? 

“Babe, you need to actually be working on your paper. You can’t afford to get another late grade on it,” Shelby reminded her, peering over the laptop to see the game going on with an empty word document beside it. She heard Kaylee whine and quirked an eyebrow, “No whining, if you would’ve been working on it for the past four hours like you were supposed to be you could be almost done with the first draft babe.”

Kaylee knew that she was right, but there was a part of her that thought there were several better ways that she could be spending her time. She met Shelby’s eyes and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her nose, “You’re right. I just have a hard time focusing with such a beautiful girl sitting in front of me. Its not my fault that you take my breath away Shelbs.” She didn’t pull back from Shelby, feeling the girl’s breath on her lips. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine as a soft giggle left Shelby’s lips.

“You really know how to charm someone, don’t you? That won’t get you out of your work though,” Shelby pointed to the keyboard before stealing a chaste kiss, “I’ll make you a deal. If you finish your paper by dinner time, maybe this pretty girl will reward you.”

Kaylee tilted her head, thinking about her girlfriend’s offer before looking at her laptop screen. It did seem like a good offer, and dinner was like three hours away. She could realistically finish the paper in that time if she actually tried. She brought her gaze back up to meet Shelby’s again and nodded, “You got a deal hot stuff.”

The next two and a half hours were the longest Kaylee Klein had ever experienced in her life. When she finally finished, her laptop was all but thrown into her backpack. Shelby raised an eyebrow, chuckling as she looked up from the book she was reading. “You finally done babe?” She asked, reaching across the table for her bookmark. She barely slid it into her book before Kaylee had pulled her to her feet and dragged them both into her bed. “I’ll take that as a yes,” She giggled, letting Kaylee get settled before she rolled on top of the taller girl.

Their kisses started off innocent, sweet nothings against each other’s skin as one by one articles of clothing were removed. It didn’t take long for Shelby’s lips to begin wandering further than just along theslope of Kaylee’s neck. The trail made detours as Shelby came to focus on loving every visible inch of Kaylee. “I’m so proud of you baby,” She hummed, hands sliding up the girl’s thighs. Her nails grazed ever so lightly on the bare skin, her mouth coming down to close around one of her breasts.

Kaylee’s back arched, one hand coming up to tangle in Shelby’s hair and the other grasping at the sheets underneath them. A soft moan slipped from her lips as Shelby slid a hand in between them, beginning to draw slow, soft circles. A groan of desire came next as Shelby’s mouth left Kaylee’s body, “Baby please.”

“Shh,” Shelby whispered, coming back up to press soft kisses to Kaylee’s neck and lips as she slid a finger inside. She didn’t miss how her girlfriend’s breath hitched, a smirk on her lips appearing for a brief moment before it was replaced with the most loving look that Kaylee had ever seen. As she worked Kaylee up she nibbled on her ear, whispering, “You are my Earth and Heaven. I have never met someone I am more proud to know and to call mine. You are so beautiful Kaylee Klein.”

Whether it was the stress of the paper she’d just finished that was the actual cause, the words falling from Shelby’s lips caused tears to slip from Kaylee’s eyes. Shelby pulled back, moving to move her hand when Kaylee pulled her into the most tender kiss that the pair had ever shared. “I love you,” Kaylee whispered in between kisses, only getting quicker as Shelby worked her to an edge.

As she toppled over that edge, she tangled her hands in Shelby’s hair, grinning against her lips. Shelby brought her free hand up, cupping Kaylee’s cheek. Once her girlfriend had calmed down, she pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her, her own tears welling up. “I love you so much,” She whispered, not believing that she’d really hit the jackpot. Kaylee loved her. And she loved Kaylee.

Why deny it?


End file.
